Quand des Poufsouffles racontent l'histoire
by JuNao
Summary: Ils ne s'y attendaient pas, il n'y étaient pas destinés, ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi et pourtant ils se sont retrouvés à Poufsouffle ; Elizabeth Swagger descendante d'une lignée de Gryffondors et Bartholomew Dunkellicht fils d'une famille de sang-purs, serpentards depuis des générations. Les blaireaux vont enfin avoir une place dans l'histoire.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à la génialissime J. K. Rowling (même si on s'est permis d'y mettre notre grain de sel).

Rating : K pour l'instant même si on sait pas vraiment comment ça va évoluer.

Résumé : Ils ne s'y attendaient pas, il n'y étaient pas destinés, ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi et pourtant ils se sont retrouvés à Poufsouffle ; Elizabeth Swagger descendante d'une lignée de Gryffondors et Bartholomew Dunkellicht fils d'une famille de sang-purs, serpentards depuis des générations.

Le but initial est de redorer le blason des Poufsouffles (on va voir si ça marche xD).

C'est une fiction que j'écris avec un ami. Chacun un perso, donc pour commencer il y aura un chapitre pour chaque point de vue.

* * *

Je suis sûr que je suis en retard, mais je n'ai pas envie de me presser. Pourquoi sommes-nous condamnés à constamment courir ?

Je m'arrête et regarde autour de moi, à la recherche d'un repère.

Pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas d'autres sorciers ? Je ne vais tout de même pas devoir m'abaisser à demander ma route à un moldu, si ?

Je me remet en marche avec un soupir. Je me sens déjà épuisé et j'ai un mauvais pressentiment pour le reste de la journée. Pourquoi faut-il que la rentrée sois déjà là ?

Je vais entrer en première année. Aujourd'hui. Cela me fait un peu drôle quand j'y pense. Je suis à la fois heureux de commencer ma scolarité, je vais enfin pouvoir me nourrir d'une montagne de connaissances qu'on me servira sur un plateau d'argent. Mais, quand je pense à Poudlard, je me sens déjà comme emprisonné.

Le son de l'horloge de la gare me tire de mes pensées. Il est dix heures, je ne vais pas tarder à rater le train. Un frisson d'inquiétude me traverse. Mieux vaut ne pas imaginer la réaction de mes parents si une telle chose arrivait.

D'ailleurs pourquoi faut-il qu'ils m'aient laissé seul. Ah oui :"Un sang-pur n'a besoin de personne pour se débrouiller." selon père.

Je scrute de nouveau les environs. Moldus, moldus et re-moldus. Suis-je donc le seul fichu retardataire ?

J'aperçois alors un petit groupe à l'allure bizarre de l'autre côté du quai. Grandes malles, une chouette,... Il y a très peu de doute sur le fait qu'ils soient sorciers eux aussi.

Je les approche d'un pas rapide, puis m'arrête un peu en recul observer discrètement.

Il n'y a que des roux, sauf un petit brun. Ce sont sans doute les Weasley, quant à l'autre, ça n'a que peu d'importance.

Brusquement l'un d'eux se met à courir droit sur un pilier. Quelle mouche l'a piqué ?

Cependant, alors que je me préparais à un violent impact, le sorcier disparaît. Je comprends mieux. La fameuse voie 93/4 est de l'autre côté. Je soupire. Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit toujours si compliqué ?

Une fois que les Weasley ont tous disparus je me dirige à mon tour vers le pilier. Je l'examine une seconde des yeux avant de m'élancer.

Je rouvre les yeux, que j'avais fermé par pur réflexe, et reprend ma respiration, que j'avais retenue.

Tout autour, c'est la grande agitation. Tout le monde se dit au revoir, tout le monde s'embrasse, s'enlace, se bouscule, se cogne. Tout cela au milieu des exhalations et des sifflements furieux du Poudlard Express.

Je me sens beaucoup plus à mon aise, tout ici respire la magie. Cela me rassure et me détend. Je n'avais jamais été dans le monde moldu avant.

Je rentre dans le premier wagon qui se présente, à la recherche d'un peu de calme.

J'écarquille les yeux à peine à l'intérieur : je n'imaginais pas qu'il puisse rentrer autant de personne dans un couloir aussi étroit. Je fronce les sourcils et secoue la tête. Moi qui aime le calme. Tout le monde est surexcité.

Compressé contre la vitre j'observe le quai qui semble respirer par les mouvement de la foule, qui s'en va, qui arrive. J'aime bien cette image, cela donne une vie à une chose qui en est dépourvue. N'est-ce pas cela la magie au fond ?

Je me concentre là-dessus, les passants, leurs vêtements, leur sourire, leurs larmes ; je m'imprègne de chaque détails. Tout ce qui n'est pas l'extérieur s'efface.

Un choc me pousse en avant. Je me retourne brusquement, sur la défensive. Je lève la tête vers une fille un peu plus grande que moi.

Ses yeux me tueraient s'ils le pouvaient. Je n'ai pas le temps de lui renvoyer son regard qu'elle tourne la tête avec dédain et poursuit son chemin.

Je laisse échapper une exclamation méprisante. C'est elle qui me bouscule et elle ose me poignarder du regard. Quelle fille pathétique.

Soudain je réalise que le couloir s'est presque vidé. Enfin. Je me redresse et regarde rapidement autour de moi. De toute évidence tous les compartiments de ce wagon sont pleins à craquer. Les autres ont du se précipiter vers les sièges les plus proches.

J'imagine que j'aurais plus de chance de trouver une place à l'arrière du train. Je m'y dirige donc lentement avec pour motivation quelques heures de sommeil supplémentaires. Mes yeux vont de gauche à droite, du quai aux différents compartiments.

L'intérieur du train est chaleureux malgré son âge apparent, le confort d'une vieille maison.

J'erre pendant quelques minutes, plongé dans mes réflexions, lorsque une des portes latérales coulisse brusquement un peu en avant.

Une chevelure blonde surgit de l'ouverture. Tiens, Draco. Je m'étonnais de ne pas l'avoir encore aperçu. D'ailleurs, si seulement je l'avais croisé plus tôt je n'aurais pas eu tant de mal à trouver le train.

Draco me sourit timidement après une petite hésitation.

-Bartholomew ? Bartholomew Dunkellicht ?

Je me contente de hocher la tête.

Son sourire se précise.

-Draco Lucius Malefoy. Tu me reconnais ? Demande-t-il plus confiant.

J'acquiesce de nouveau en silence. Pour qui me prend-il ? Un poisson rouge ? Notre dernière rencontre remonte à six mois. Certes elle fut brève mais quand même.

-Viens, je t'ai gardé une place, déclare-t-il rayonnant. Tu pourras faire connaissance avec les autres comme ça.

Je me tend légèrement. Les autres ? Il devrait pourtant savoir que je ne suis pas réputé pour ma sociabilité.

Il doit percevoir mon mal aise car il se racle la gorge et laisse un passage un peu plus grand entre la porte et lui.

-Hum, il y a Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle.

Tout ces noms ne me sont pas inconnus, j'ai déjà du les croiser dans des réceptions. Je voulais être seul mais je fini par me glisser à l'intérieur ; je suis fatigué et parcourir encore des dizaines de mètres de wagons n'est pas très encourageant. De toutes façons, tant qu'ils sont plus ou moins silencieux cela me convient : je ne demande qu'un peu de sommeil.

Je m'installe dans le dernier siège libre, qui est confortable à souhait et qui plus est à côté de la fenêtre. C'est parfait.

Je n'ai pas le temps de soupirer d'aise que Draco rempli l'espace de milliers et de milliers de mots. Je sens déjà un mal de crâne poindre. Je me concentre sur le paysage qui défile déjà à toute vitesse.

Combien de temps durera le trajet ? Je n'en sais strictement rien, j'espère simplement pouvoir me détendre quelques heures. N'étant pas du matin, le réveil à six heures et demies ne m'a pas était du plus grand réconfort.

-Bart ?

Je me hérisse à ce surnom. Je n'ai jamais supporté que l'on m'appelle comme ça. D'ailleurs, j'estime que Malefoy fils n'est personne pour pouvoir m'appeler ainsi.

-Quoi ? Dis-je sèchement.

-J'expliquai aux autres que tu étais un descendant _direct_ de Salazar Serpentard.

J'ai eu un peu d'espoir ce matin, en vain. Je crois que je ne passerais pas une journée sans que cette fichue légende, cette rumeur stupide ne me tombe dessus. Combien de fois devrais-je rectifier l'histoire ? Je lève les yeux et passe mon regard sur chacun. Ils le croient tous et maintenant ils attendent des détails.

Je réfléchis à une formulation correcte, pour amortir la déception.

-En fait, ce n'est pas tout à fait la vérité... Il se trouve qu'en effet, ma famille descend d'une branche de la famille de Salazar Serpentard mais... Mais en fait ce n'est pas si extraordinaire que ça ! Il y a des tas d'autres familles que l'ont peut relier au fondateur ! Dans tous les cas je ne suis certainement pas un des ses descendants directs ! conclus-je en vitesse, gêné par leurs yeux luisant de déception.

Je finis par détourner le regard. Je me focalise sur l'extérieur. Je décide de ne plus ouvrir la bouche que pour l'essentiel. C'est trop gênant. Cette rumeur sur ma famille m'a toujours mis mal à l'aise. C'est comme si j'avais une responsabilité vis à vis de mes ancêtres. Malgré tout le pire reste l'expression des gens lorsque je rétabli la vérité ; la déception. _Je_ les déçois et c'est insupportable.

Le lourd silence qui s'était imposé est rompu par Draco une fois de plus. Il se lance dans une description enthousiaste de Poudlard dont son père lui à déjà fait mille peintures. Il insiste sur tous les éléments ayant un rapport quelconques avec la maison Serpentard.

Je l'entend, de loin, affirmer haut et fort que lui et moi seront les prochains princes de la maison vert et argent. Je ne dirais pas non, mais qu'il n'attende pas trop d'implication de ma part.

La discussion reprend petit à petit son cours et tout le monde participe.

De mon côté, immanquablement, je me met à penser à ma famille.

Je suis le plus jeune de cinq frères et sœurs. Le plus proche de moi est mon aîné de six ans. Ils ont quitté la maison familiale. Finalement je me sens plus fils unique. Mon frère a décidé de m'ignorer, pour d'obscures raisons. Mes sœurs, elles, concentrent toute l'attention de mes parents.

De plus, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, je suis on ne peut plus banal, contrairement à l'ensemble de ma famille. Mon frère a quitté Poudlard l'année dernière, un brillant ASPIC en poche et ce avec un an d'avance. Mes deux sœurs jumelles rivalisent de beauté et son promises à de merveilleux mariages. Mon père et ma mère travaillent tous les deux au Ministère et occupent parmi les plus hauts postes.

Une magnifique famille de serpentards tous plus intelligents et ambitieux les uns que les autres.

Ma mère, me consolait souvent en me disant qu'un jour, moi aussi, je deviendrait le meilleur serpentard de mon année et qu'à mon tour j'aurais un avenir splendide.

La plupart des familles de Sangs-purs d'Angleterre respectent notre nom et ne cessent d'envoyer présents et invitations. C'est d'ailleurs ainsi que j'ai rencontré Draco.

Je sens que je m'enfonce dans un demi-sommeil et je retiens un sourire de bien-être.

Mais dans l'habitacle mes futurs camarades s'agitent. Je fronce les sourcils en entendant „robe de sorcier".

Sommes-nous presque arrivés ? Je décide que même si ce n'est pas le cas, je n'ai rien à perdre en la mettant maintenant.

Je me lève lentement mais dignement. En simple réponse à leur air étonné le leur montre l'uniforme que j'avais gardé sur moi, avant de sortir.

Une fois totalement changé, je rejoins les autres. En entrant j'aperçois mon reflet dans la vitre. Un uniforme en effet. On ne pourrait appeler ça autrement. Chemise blanche, cravate noire portant le blason aux effigies des quatre maisons, chandail gris, pantalon assorti et enfin manteau noir.

Je me dis que bientôt la cravate et le blason seront ceux de Serpentard et cela me fait une drôle de sensation.

La chemise est douce et souple contre ma peau bien que ce soit la première fois que je la porte. Le manteau pèse sur mes épaules. Lorsque je sors de mon inspection tous les regards sont tournés vers moi. J'essaye d'en faire abstraction et m'assoie directement à ma place. Je plis soigneusement mes anciens vêtements avant de les ranger dans le sac que j'ai gardé avec moi.

Une chose que je ne leur reprocherai jamais, c'est la tranquillité qu'ils me laissent. S'il y a bien quelque chose que je déteste c'est que l'on me force à parler. Enfin, de toutes façons ce n'est pas le cas présent, ils doivent avoir compris.

Mes yeux sont fatigués. C'est à peine si je parviens à les garder ouverts plus de quelques secondes.

Après ce qui me semble durer seulement quelques minutes je sens que le train ralentit, de plus en plus franchement. J'ouvre alors les yeux. La nuit est déjà tombée dehors. Je soupire, je ne me suis pas rendu compte que je m'étais assoupi.

Enfin, dans tout les cas, nous sommes arrivés a Poudlard.

Le train s'immobilise complètement. Mais tous les sorciers de ce wagon s'activent déjà bruyamment et des cris d'excitation résonnent dans les couloirs.

-Très bien ! Les première année par ici s'il-vous-plait ! Allons venez, soyez pas timides !

La plupart sautent sur le quai et d'autres sont déjà dehors. Je regarde une dernière fois par la fenêtre. Sur le quai un homme à la taille inhumaine agite mollement une lanterne tout en s'approchant des élèves.

J'abandonne à contre cœur le calme du compartiment pour le vacarme extérieur, suivant de près Malefoy et ses amis, qui ont au moins la dignité de ne pas se jeter dehors comme des sauvages.

-Allons dépêchons, dépêchons ! continue la voix du géant.

Un petit brun à lunettes semble déjà le connaitre, puisqu'il salue.

-Maintenant direction les barques ! Dépêchons, suivez-moi ! enchaîne le gros homme.

Une cinquantaine de mètres plus loin nous arrivons sur les rives d'un lac. Une petite dizaine d'embarcation sont amarrées à même la terre.

L'homme monte dans une des barques qui commence presque aussitôt à s'éloigner du bord. Tout le monde se pousse et se bouscule alors pour grimper à bord des autres.

Finalement, préférant éviter la précipitation de la foule, je me retrouve à embarquer dans la dernière barque, où je rejoint Draco et sa bande. Une lanterne sur la proue éclaircit un peu la brume qui flotte sur l'eau noire. Elle est d'ailleurs tellement noire qu'on dirait de l'encre. Je me laisserai presque tenter à glisser mes doigts dedans.

Tout à coup, j'entends une myriades d'exclamations émerveillées. Je lève les yeux. Face à nous siège fièrement le château. Je ne peux retenir un sourire.

Le fameux château de Poudlard. Très imposant. L'architecture gothique me plaît, c'est très élégant. Je me sens satisfait et j'oublie mon anxiété.

La traversée du lac se fait plutôt rapidement. Les barques atteignent progressivement un petit embarcadère abrité, j'aperçois les premières qui sont déjà sous la lumière. Notre embarcation accoste enfin en dernier.

Soudain trois hurlements stridents me font sursauter. Je relève la tête alors que je m'apprêtais à descendre. Quatre filles (parmi lesquelles je reconnais celle qui m'a bousculé dans le train), trempées et sous le choc, et un fantôme jouant avec une bombe à eau. Notre guide hurle à l'esprit de déguerpir, ce qu'il fait en ricanant. La surprise passée presque tous les autres se mettent à rire eux aussi. J'aimerais faire comme eux, tout du moins esquisser un sourire mauvais, mais j'en suis incapable. Je me sens agacé. J'ai l'impression que je compatis à leur sort.

Je me félicite néanmoins d'avoir pris mon temps. Ce qui vient d'arriver me conforte encore plus dans mon idée qu'il faut prendre son temps.

L'incident clos, tout le groupe, euphorique, se remet en marche, précédant le géant. Toute cette énergie me sidère ; suis-je vraiment le seul à être épuisé ?

Après réflexion, je ne peux rien leur reprocher. J'avoue ressentir moi aussi, atténué par la fatigue, ce mélange d'excitation et d'anxiété. A la différence que je sais me contenir, moi.

L'homme-géant entame l'ascension d'escaliers vertigineux menant à l'école devant nous. Les autres s'engagent eux aussi dans l'incroyable empilement de marches. Ils sont vraiment courageux. Pour ma part, je ne me sens vraiment pas de taille.

Et pourtant je vais devoir le faire. Je ne vais tout de même pas passer la nuit dans cet embarcadère glacial alors que là-haut, un bon lit m'attend.

Je me traîne pitoyablement parmi les derniers, tandis que certains trouvent miraculeusement l'énergie de courir pour rattraper les immenses pas de notre guide.

J'atteins enfin le sommet des escaliers, las de tous ces efforts. Ils se dirigent tous à l'intérieur, moi à leur suite. Bien entendu il y a encore des escaliers, moins raides soit, mais des escaliers quand même. La masse de première année, moi compris (ayant cette fois réussi à m'accrocher à leur cadence démentielle), arrive enfin au bout des marches. Et j'espère ne plus avoir à en monter avant demain.

Face à nous, une vieille femme, sans doute un des professeurs nous barre la route.

-Bienvenue à Poudlard. Bien, dans quelques instants vous franchirez ces portes et vous vous joindrez aux autres. Mais avant que vous ne preniez place, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Elles ont pour noms : Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard, déclare-t-elle solennellement en arborant un air pincé.

Elle fait une pause. Nous toise une seconde avant de reprendre sur le même ton.

-Pendant votre séjour, votre maison sera comme une seconde famille. Vos succès feront gagner des points à votre maison et toute infraction au règlement lui en fera perdre. A la fin de l'année, la maison qui aura remporté le plus de points gagnera la coupe des maisons.

-Trevor !

Je tourne la tête, à l'instar de tous les autres, vers un garçon à l'allure pittoresque. Ce-dernier ramasse quelque chose sur le sol avant de réintégrer les rangs. La professeure le dévisage de toute sa hauteur, le forçant implicitement à marmonner une excuse.

-La cérémonie de répartition dans les maisons va bientôt commencer. Conclut-elle avant de faire demi-tour et de s'éloigner vers une immense porte.

Toujours au sein de mon petit groupe, je ne peux évidemment pas manquer l'intervention de Malefoy.

-C'était donc vrai, ce que j'ai entendu dans le train.

Il s'est 'adressé au petit brun à lunettes de tout a l'heure, un air mauvais sur le visage.

-Harry Potter est élève a Poudlard, ajoute Draco, sûr de lui.

Ces quelques mots suffisent à déclencher une vague de murmures, tous les mêmes :" Harry Potter ?!"

Mais je dois avouer que moi aussi je suis surpris. Harry Potter ? Celui qui a survécu ? A Poudlard ?

Hm… En fait il n'y a rien d'anormal à cela, après tout c'est un sorcier.

Il n'empêche que je suis un peu déçu . Je m'attendais à plus de carrure et de charisme. Certainement pas à un gamin chétif.

-Lui c'est Crabbe et lui c'est Goyle. Et moi je suis Malefoy. Draco Malefoy, déclare-t-il.

Un roux à la tête d'ahuri, debout à côté de Celui Qui a Survécu, ne peut s'empêcher de pouffer à la présentation de Draco qui lui jette un regard noir.

-Mon nom te fais rire ? Inutile de me donner le tien ! crache Malefoy. Un rouquin et une robe de seconde main, tu es forcement un Weasley.

Ses paroles débordent de haine à ce nom. Mes parents auraient eu la même réaction. Si je me souviens bien ce sont des Traîtres à leur Sang. Mais, si mes yeux ne me trompent pas, c'est grâce à lui que je n'ai pas raté le train.

Weasley ne répond pas. Malefoy a gagné. Il se tourne de nouveau vers le petit brun.

-Tu t'apercevras vite que certaines familles de sorciers valent mieux que d'autres, Potter. Évite de choisir tes amis parmi les gens douteux. Je peux te conseiller, finit Draco après un regard haineux vers Weasley.

Mon „ami" tend sèchement la main à Potter, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Le brun regarde la main tendue puis sans y répondre, lève les yeux vers Draco.

-Je sais qui sont les gens douteux, je n'ai pas besoin de conseils.

Le sourire victorieux du Sang-pur disparaît instantanément. Potter : 1. Malefoy : 0. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'apprécier la réponse de Potter.

La vieille femme de tout à l'heure est revenue et fait tout de suite comprendre à Draco de reprendre sa place.

Toutes ces histoires, c'est exactement pour ça que je ne souhaite pas avoir d'amis.

-Tout est prêt maintenant. Suivez-moi.

Elle s'avance vers la grande porte de bois sculpté qui s'ouvre sur son passage. Tout le monde s'engouffre à sa suite.

Décidément j'adore cette école. Nous arrivons dans ce qui semble être le réfectoire. Une hauteur de plafond qui laisse respirer et un éclairage chaleureux. La salle est immense, je me sens ridiculement minuscule, surtout au milieu de tous ces gens qui nous scrutent des pieds à la tête. Nous longeons les quatre tables qui nous encadrent, droit devant siègent ceux que je devine être les professeurs.

Je me sens revivre ; une bonne centaine de bougies flottent au-dessus de nous, apportant un peu plus de chaleur. J'observe le faux-plafond magnifique. Il représente une nuit nuageuse rafraîchissante. Quel magnifique contraste ! C'est le confort idéal !

Je suis tout à fait confiant désormais. Ici, je me ferai pleins d'amis, de _vrais_ amis, et je serais le meilleur serpentard !

Malefoy fait toujours la moue. La vieille femme monte une poignée de marches qui sépare la table des professeurs des autres mais nous fait signe de nous arrêter aux pieds de celles-ci. Elle se place ensuite à côté d'un simple tabouret sur lequel repose un chapeau de cuir usé et biscornu.

-Bien avant de commencer, le professeur Dumbledore souhaiterais vous dire quelques mots, annonce l'enseignante.

Derrière elle, à la table, un vieil homme à la barbe d'une bonne cinquantaine de centimètres se lève.

-Je vais vous énoncer quelques points du règlement intérieur, commence le directeur d'une voix forte et portante.

Il dit une ou deux phrases mais je ne l'écoute pas. Le règlement intérieur ne m'est d'aucune utilité, puisque je ne fais jamais rien d'exceptionnel. J'observe les différentes tables. Celle qui se trouve a l'extrême gauche par rapport à l'entrée doit être celle de Serpentard. Leurs cravates sont émeraude et argent. Je devine également que l'avant dernière est celle des Griffondors, vu le nombre de Weasley qu'il semble y avoir et vu les regards qu'ils reçoivent des Serpentards, et qu'ils leurs renvoient. Je me perd une fois de plus dans la contemplation du „ciel". Je voudrais être dehors pour pouvoir sentir la fraîcheur de la nuit. Un premier élève est appelé et se place sur le tabouret. Le Choixpeau cri le nom d'une maison et des applaudissements retentissent. Je me concentre sur ceux qui m'entourent. A ma gauche, Draco et sa bande, tous de futurs seprentards, à droite Weasley, Potter et tout un tas d'autres, poufsouffles, serdaigles et gryffondors... J'aperçois un peu derrière moi la fille qui m'a bousculé dans le train. Elle semble stressée, ou peut-être est-ce de l'excitation ? Je regarde de nouveau les autres. En fait ils ont tous l'air euphorique ou anxieux, voire les deux.

Et si je n'allais pas à serpentard ? Non c'est absurde. Je serais à serpentard comme toute ma famille l'a été. Je vais peut-être être envoyé à gryffondor ! Non ! C'est impossible, garde ton calme Bartholomew.

J'entends, sans vraiment y faire attention, le défilé des noms qu'on appelle et les personnes qui s'avancent avant de rejoindre leur maison.

-Bartholomew Dunkellicht ?

La voix monotone de la vieille femme me tire de mes pensées. Je regarde autour de moi : nous sommes encore nombreux. Je les observe tous une dernière fois, comme si j'attendais un soutien.

-Bartholomew Dunkellicht ? insiste la professeure.

J'essaie de m'avancer sans hésitation vers le tabouret mais je sens mes jambes trembler légèrement. Je sens le Choixpeau sur ma tête. Sa voix me surprend quand même.

Je relève les yeux vers la salle. Une vague de timidité m'envahit, le regard de tous les élèves de Poudlard sont rivés sur moi.

-Hmm. Difficile de choisir. Où vais-je bien pouvoir te placer ? marmonne le chapeau.

Pourquoi met-il donc autant de temps à choisir ? Serpentard devrait pourtant être une évidence.

Je fais tout mon possible pour ne pas rougir devant autant de monde mais mon mal aise augmente.

-Ah ! Très intéressant... Je sais !

Bien que je sois certain du choix que va annoncer le Choixpeau, je sens mon cœur battre la chamade.

-Poufsouffle !

… Poufsouffle. Poufsouffle. Le mot résonne dans mon esprit vide. Je me lève, sous le choc. Alors que ma nouvelle maison m'acclame je traîne mes jambes tremblantes jusqu'à la place la plus proche. Je ressens comme un grand vide en moi, comme si je n'étais plus qu'une coquille creuse. Tout ce qui se passe autour de moi me semble lointain, je n'est pas l'impression d'être concerné. La salle est devenue gelée ou trop chaude je ne sais pas. Mon voisin de table me demande si tout va bien. Je ne répond pas.

Mille et un plats apparaissent sur la table. Je n'y touche pas.

Je n'ai plus faim, je ne suis plus fatigué, je suis juste vide.

Merlin, Poufsouffle...

* * *

Siouplaît, une p'tite review ? *yeux larmoyant*

Le prochain chapitre donnera le point de vue d'Elizabeth sur tout ça ! ^^

A+ (j'espère) !


	2. Chapter 2

Et voilà le second chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

-Aller Elizabeth, dépêche toi, on va être en retard à la gare, me crie une voix en bas des escaliers.

Je me redresse brusquement dans mon lit, soudain totalement éveillée. La gare ? Je regarde mon calendrier et pousse un juron indigne d'une jeune fille de bonne famille comme moi. La gare, le train, Pourdlard ! … J'attendais ce jour avec tellement d'impatience et voilà que j'oublie que nous y sommes bel et bien. Espèce de bouse de dragon. Cervelle de troll.

Je me précipite donc dans la salle de bain et découvre avec horreur une gamine blonde d'une dizaine d'années, aux cheveux hirsutes et emmelés, me regarder de ses yeux bleus bien trop grands pour tenir sur son visage me regarder d'un air atteré.

-Eh bien, tu t'arranges pas ma p'tite, dis-je à mon reflet en attrapant une brosse pour tenter (vainement) de démeler ma tignasse.

Pas patiente pour une mornille, je lâche rageusement la brosse sur ma coiffeuse et m'habille rapidement.

Je descend les escaliers quatre à quatre et déboule dans l'immense salle à manger de la maison en hurlant un « TADAM » qui fit sursauter ma mère et s'étouffer mon père avec une gorgée de thé. Ce dernier me lance un regard assassin tandis que je lui dépose un léger baiser sur la joue. Je fait de même avec ma mère qui elle me couve d'un regard doux et rieur, puis je m'installe à table en attrapant toute nourriture se trouvant à portée de bras et remplie copieusement mon assiette.

-Elizabeth, voyons tiens toi mieux à table, me dit ma mère avec un ton de reproche. On dirait une affamée. Et tu ne t'es même pas coiffée.

Alors que j'allais mordre à pleine dents dans un toast particulièrement appétissant, recouvert de mélasse, de beurre, de bacon et de jaune d'oeuf, ma mère sort sa baguette, et, d'un geste éléguant du poignet (elle est toujours éléguante aussi ma mère. Et il paraît que je lui ressemble en plus. J'y crois pas trop...) me lance un sort qui eu pour effet de me coiffer instantannément et de me faire lâcher ma précieuse tartine.

-Mamaaaaaan, j'suis plus un gamine euuuh, dis-je en ramassant mon déjeuner et en l'enfournant dans ma bouche avec les doigts de manière peut ragoûtante.

Ma mère me sourit affectueusement tandis que mon père part dans un grand éclat de rire :

-Les Serpentards auront au moins le mérite d'être la maison qui se tient le mieux à table, vu que tu n'iras pas dans cette maison,.

Je lui tire puérilement la langue et dit avec un air supérieur :

-C'est la seule chose que les serpents n'auront pas à envier aux Gryffondors très cher.

Nous continuons de nous taquiner gentiment sur le sujet de ma future répartition (même si le fait que j'aille chez les rouges et or ne fasse aucun doute, après tout, toute ma famille est passée par là) puis nous transplanons directement à la gare King's Cross, voix 9, coté moldu. Personne ne nous remarque (et heureusement vu la grimace que je fais à chaque fois que mes parents transplanent avec moi.) malgré ma chouette qui hurlule (oui oui, ce mot existe, c'est dailleurs le nom de cette sale boule de plumes) de mécontentement dans sa cage. Je regarde avec curiosité les gens autour de moi, apercevant avec émerveillement des moldus hurlant dans des boîtes noires à leur oreille. J'aime les moldus, et mes parents aussi. Ma mère travaillent coté moldu, où elle est une célèbre mannequin. Mon père lui, travaille au ministère de la magie et est assez haut placé. Autant dire que j'ai de la chance. Je cherche alors la voix neuf trois quart des yeux et ne la trouvant pas je demande à ma mère où elle est. Elle ne me répond pas et se contente de me sourire mystèrieusement. Elle me prend alors la main et me tire derrière elle en courant, suivit de mon père qui pousse mon chariot. Je vois le mur entre le quai 9 et 10 s'approcher et ferme les yeux au moment de l'impact... Qui n'arrive pas. Lorsque je réouvre les yeux, je suis en face du Poudlard express. Je sens un sourire béhat naître sur mes lèvres. J'entends mon père éclater de rire :

-Tu verrais ta tête Lizzie, dit-il en me souriant. Aaaaah le poudlard express. Que de souvenir, hein Liliane, continue mon père à l'adresse de mon père.

Et alors qu'il allait partir dans un discours interminable sur le coup de foudre qu'il a eu dans le train en voyant ma mère, quelqu'un le percute par derrière, le faisant se taire. Il se retourne vivement et sourit à pleines dents en voyant le criminel.

-Percy Weasley, mais comme tu as grandit. Où est ton père ?

Je regarde avec curiosité le nouvel arrivant, un grand roux à lunettes à l'air trop sérieux pour être humain.

-C'est notre mère qui nous a emmené Monsieur Swagger. Décalons nous, ils vont traverser, dit le mec sérieux en esquissant un pas sur le coté.

D'un coup deux autres personnes rousses apparaissent, qui se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau. Puis un petit roux avec des milliers de taches de son sur le visage, un petit brun à lunettes qui s'éclipse rapidement, et enfin une petite femme replette, rousse aussi et sa fille, encore une rousse. Mon père l'interpelle et commence à se lancer dans une grande conversation avec elle, et moi perdue dans tout ce roux, agrippe la main de ma mère, légèrement intimidée. Enfin mon père se sépare de la femme qui lui fait un sourire et s'éloigne avec sa marmaille, puis il se tourne vers moi et me sourit.

-Ce sont les Weasleys, nos familles se connaissent depuis des générations. Tu seras dans la même classe que leur fils, Ron. Il ira à Gryffondor aussi.

Je lui sourit puis lui demande :

-Alors c'est comment Poudlard. Dites moi des secrets du château avant que j'y aille.

Mon père rit doucement et ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais soudain son sourire se fige et son visage se rembrune. Il se penche vers moi et me montre un garçon de mon âge à l'air hyper froid et me dit:

-Tu vois ce garçon là-bas ? C'est le fils Dunkellicht. Tu te souviens, je t'ai parlé d'eux.

J'hoche la tête. Oui il m'en a parlé. Une famille de Serpentards pro-Vous-Savez-Qui avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Des suppots de trolls, anti-moldus et pour le sang-pur, selon les dires de mon papa. Je fixe le rejeton des Mangemorts encore un instant, avant qu'il ne s'engouffre dans le train. Puis je me tourne vers mes parents en souriant et leur dit :

-Bon Papa, Maman, soyez sages, ne faites pas de bêtises en mon absence et surtout, surtout envoyez moi des nouvelles.

Ils rient en choeur et m'embrassent tendrement en me faisant mille et une recommandations ; puis je monte enfin dans le train.

Le bruit des au revoirs et rires des gens me rassurent. Je regarde autour de moi en souriant, me faufilant au travers de la foule, la cage de Hurlule en main. D'un seul coup je l'aperçoit. Il semble incroyablement arrogant et complètement stupide, dans ses vêtements de haute marque, les cheveux trop bien peignés pour qu'il ait l'air naturel, le visage trop impassbile pour qu'il ait l'air vivant. Je m'avance vers lui et quand je passe à coté de lui je lui balance un coup d'épaule et le fusille du regard. Il se retourne vivement en fronçant les sourcils, mais je part sans lui laisser le temps de parler, en reniflant dédaigneusement.. Bam dans tes dents p'tit Mangemort arrogant. Bouse de dragons. Chiasse de Troll.

Je cherche un compartiment pendant encore quelques minutes, mais aucun n'est libre. Je me décide finalement de rentrer dans un.

Trois paires d'yeux se tournent vers moi et je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir. Je demande alors d'une voix qui se veut assurée :

-Il n'y a plus de place nulle part, je peux me mettre avec vous ?

Les deux autres acquièsent. Trois filles à l'air complètement superficiel. L'une est blonde et a des chouchous roses dans les cheveux, et les deux autres sont brunes à la peau matte et sont, de toute évidence, jumelles. Je m'asseoit à coté de la blonde qui me regarde de haut en bas d'un air méfiant.

-Qu'est-ce t'as, lui dis-je d'un ton un peu trop aggressif.

Elle me regarde avec incrédulité et marmonne des excuses inaudibles, en baissant la tête d'un air penaud.

-Euh, excuse-moi, dis-je doucement.

Elle lève la tête et me regarde en souriant.

-Je m'appelle Lavande. Lavande Brown. Et toi ?

Je hausse un sourcil et lui répond d'un ton sec :

-Elizabeth Swagger.

Sale pouf, y a deux secondes t'avais peur de moi et la tu me sourit comme si j'étais ta meilleure amie.

Je la vois écarquiller les yeux et me demande ce qu'il lui arrive jusqu'à ce que l'une des deux brunes crie :

-Swagger ?! Comme Liliane Swagger, le mannequin ?! Wahouuuw. T'es sa fille ? Moi c'est Parvati, elle c'est Padma. On est trop fan de Swagger, elle est trop belle. C'est vrai que tu lui ressemble vachement. Les mêmes yeux et tout. Elle est trop belle. C'est trop bien...

-C'est normal que je lui ressemble idiote, c'est ma mère, dis-je d'un ton cassant, la coupant dans son élan.

Les trois filles me regardent avec surprise puis me lancent un regard noir et commencent à parler entre elles, m'ignorant totalement. Merlin que ce voyage va être long.

Quand enfin le train ralentit, les trois sans-cervelle, sortent en me lançant des regards dédaigneux. Je les suit en souriant d'un air moqueur. Les gens se poussent pour sortirent du train et quelqu'un manque de me pousser. Je me retourne et lance un coup de poing dans le nez du coupable.

-Tu peux pas faire attention idiot ?!

Je déglutis alors en voyant un énorme garçon à tête de gorille me lancer un regard menaçant. Je recule précipitamment et me fond dans la foule, suivant de près les trois cruches. J'entends alors une voix demander aux première années de le suivre et vois avec émerveillement un homme gigantesque, avec une barbe gigantesque, des mains gigantesques, et en ventre tout aussi... gigantesque (je sais je me répète mais il est GIGANTESQUE!). Je déglutis difficilement et commence à suivre le groupe. J'aime pas les gens grands, ça me fait peur. En plus il nous dirige vers ce qui semble être un lac. Oh Merlin, non pitié. Pas le lac, la nuit. Eh ben si. Des petites barques qui semblent pouvoir se briser à la moindre petite vaguelette, nous attendent sur la rive. Là j'ai peur. Le géant monte dans la première et je vois les autres hésiter à le suivre. Il fait un geste de la main et tout le monde s'avance. Me voilà dans une barque qui avance toute seule, sur un lac qui doit être gelée, de nuit. Merlin, ça tangue, merlin ça tangue. J'ai le mal de mer... C'est alors que Poudlard apparaît sous nos yeux ébahis. Des « Waaaaw » rettentissent d'un peu partout et je vois l'autre fils de Mangemort sourire comme un idiot. Je ricane intèrieurement. T'as l'air con mon p'tit gars.

Enfin nous arrivons sur la rive et je peux descendre de cette barque maudite. Nous entrons dans le hall et là... PLOUF ! Les trois cruches et moi-même nous retrouvons trempées et un rire retentit. Un petit esprit très laid nous regarde en jouant avec une bombe à eau. Je lui lance un regard noir tandis que les trois cruches hurlent comme des démentes. Un autre cri retentit soudain, même si je qualifierai plus ça comme un rugissement.

-Peeves, vas t'en immédiatement, rugit le géant qui nous a acceuillit.

Ledit Peeves s'éloigne alors en ricanant et le géant se tourne vers moi, ignorant les trois cruches qui crient toujours, trempées de la tête aux pieds.

-Ça va ?, me demande-t-il gentiment. T'as pas trop froid ?

Je secoue la tête intimidée, et suit le groupe qui grimpe des escaliers. Et encore des escaliers. Tiens j'avais pas vu ces marches là non plus. J'ai mal aux jambes. Enfin le petit groupe s'arrête. En haut d'autres escaliers, une vieille femme à l'air sévère nous toise du regard. Elle parle mais je n'entend rien, les trois cruches parlent trop fort. Je soupire et m'asseoit sur les dernières marches, ignorant tout autour de moi. J'ai froid, j'suis fatiguée et en plus pour le moment je suis seule. Vive Poudlard. Pendant ce qui me paraît une éternité, le groupe reste bloqué dans les escaliers. Et puis d'un coup, enfin, il se remet en marche. Et là c'est la surprise totale. On débouche dans une pièce gigantesque, au plafond étoilé. C'est beauuuu. Là, la madame à l'air sévère élève la voix et cette fois je l'entends:

-Bien avant de commencer, le professeur Dumbledore souhaiterais vous dire quelques mots.

Dumbledore. Je le vois enfin. Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être impressionée. Longue barbe argentée, lunettes en demi-lune, yeux d'un bleu perçant. Il a la classe.

Il commence à parler pendant quelques minutes du règlement intérieur. Je n'ai rien suivit sauf quand il a dit : « Le deuxième étage est strictement interdit aux élèves. » C'est intérressant. Enfin il se rassoit sous les applaudissements des élèves et la grande vieille dame reprend la parole.

-Quand je dirais votre nom, vous viendrez ici, et le Choixpeau vous répartira dans votre maison.

Les noms défilent et soudain j'en entend un qui m'intéresse.

-Dunkellicht Bartholomew.

Il n'avance pas.

-Dunkellicht Bartholomew ?, rappelle la vieille.

Je regarde le garçon s'avancer vers le tabouret, légèrement hésitant. Ah on fait moins le fier hein. Je le vois déjà assis à la table des verts et argents. La vieille femme pose le Choixpeau sur sa tête, un instant s'écoule. Et la le Choixpeau hurle.

-Poufsouffle.

J'ouvre des yeux ronds. Je vois Bartholomew pâlir et même ça ne suffit pas à enlever mon étonnement. Ce Choixpeau est stupide. Il a aurait dû aller à Serpentard. Je le vois se diriger lentement vers la table des jaunes qui l'acclament et s'assoir comme un automate. On dirait qu'en ce moment même il est fait de cire. Je reporte mon attention vers la Répartition. Les noms défilent, dans les cris des maisons. Pourtant à un moment tout le monde se tait. « Potter Harry ». Je vois le petit garçon brun à lunettes de la gare se diriger fébrilement vers le Choixpeau. La madame à l'air pas gentil lui pose le chapeau sur la tête et il me semble encore plus petit. C'est ça le mec qui a tué le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ah ah ah, laissez moi rire. Pourtant quand le Choixpeau crie Gryffondor, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Le héros du monde sorcier dans ma maison, cool. Soudain mon nom retentit. « Elizabeth Swagger ». Je vais m'asseoir sur le tabouret comme dans un rêve. La vieille me semble encore plus intimidante. Elle me pose le Choixpeau sur la tête et celui-ci me tombe devant les yeux. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire et j'entends quelque rires fuser autour de moi. Soudain la voix ma parle.

-Humm, tu es plutôt intérressante. Tu n'es pas courageuse mais tu es loyale. Tu es rusée mais franche aussi. Tu es intelligente et même brillante mais Serdaigle n'est pas fait pour toi.

Envoies moi à Gryffondor, qu'on en finisse.

-Gryffondor ? Tu es sûre ? Tu es trop réfléchie pour y aller. Mais tu n'iras jamais à Serpentard. Non je te vois mieux à... POUFSOUFFLE.

Quoiiiiiiii ?! Nooooooooooooooon ! Enfoiré, pourriture, tu m'envoies chez les blaireaux. Je vais décevoir mes parents, c'est sûr. Et toute ma famille. Sans même m'en rendre compte je vais m'asseoir à coté de Bartholomew, qui lui non plus ne fait pas attention à moi. Je m'asseoit et sourit machinalement à cette bande d'abrutis qui me félicite.

Merlin, Poufsouffle...

* * *

Voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu ! Postez une review ça encourage vachement ! ;D

... Enfin si vous voulez la suite bien sûr ^^'''


End file.
